1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a glue dispensing apparatus and a glue dispensing method using the glue dispensing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A glue dispensing apparatus includes a glue dispensing head. Glue in the glue dispensing apparatus flows out of the glue dispensing apparatus from the glue dispensing head. Yet, the glue often blocks the glue dispensing head because of a cold temperature increasing the viscosity of the glue.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a glue dispensing apparatus and a glue dispensing method which can overcome the above mentioned problems.